Moonlit Night
by zestychicken2
Summary: And they glanced up at the moon and stars. "Always." Raimundo would always be there for her, even when her spirits were at an all time low. RaixKim
1. Old, Stupid Version

**The Moonlit Night**

**As Kimiko one night sits outside the temple sad and depressed over her mother and father having a huge fight, will a special someone be able to help her find the light at the end of the tunnel? RaixKim Oneshot, R&R please**!

As Kimiko got off the phone, tears filled up her eyes. She ran out of her room not paying attention to where she was going she ran into Clay.

"Kimiko, what's wrong?"

"I-they-she-he, oh Clay!" she was just so upset she hugged him.

He sigh and hugged her back, "Kimiko please try to calm down and tell me what happened."

"My parents Clay, something happened with my parents!" that's all she said just before she ran off.

**Later that day…**

"Hey Omi!" Kimiko smiled at Omi's happy, friendly face.

"Hello Kimiko!" Omi greeted her with his female is here smile.

She giggled and went to sit down at the table with a little snack. As Omi joined her he asked, "What is down with you?"

"I think you mean what is 'up' with me?"

"Oh yes, Kimiko, what is up with you?"

"Nothing really," she looked down at her plate. Tears filling her eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"Oh no Omi. I'm fine I really, I am." Omi knew it was a lie, but he didn't want to bother her too much.

"Okay, if you want to talk I am here." he said as everything turned awkwardly silent Raimundo walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, washed it off and threw it up in the air and caught it smoothly hoping to impress Kimiko. It didn't seem to work, like she was distracted.

"Hey Kimiko, what's up?"

The young Japanese girl smiled as her eyes gazed at the handsome Brazilian that stood to the side of her. He was so perfect, the perfect smile, the perfect teeth, the perfect hair, the perfect body shape, the perfect height and the perfect eyes. 'Oh no, his eyes! I'm staring at him, he must know!' she broke the stare as she looked out the window. Raimundo chuckled, "Not very talkative or do you just like to look?"

Kimiko blushed as she said, "Hi Rai, nothing, you?"

He chuckled again and said, "Nothing much, hey Omi, you been working on the slang?"

"Oh yes! I have moved on to a new one."

"Let's here the one I told you first-"

"Talk to my fingers!" as he put his hand out about four inches from Raimundo's face, as he moved them back and forth.

Kimiko giggled forgetting about what she heard on the phone, then stopped as a flash back popped into her head.

**Flash back…**

"_I can't believe you!"_

"_I can't believe you either!"_

"_How could you do something like that!" Kimiko's mom screamed at her husband. He threw a glass against the wall as tears from Kimiko's sapphire eyes rolled down her cheeks. She was at the temple hearing this through her sister Kieko's cell phone; she could also hear Kieko crying as well._

"_I could only do something like that because of what you did before!"_

"_I was young you can't blame me! It was the passed, let it go! Think of Kimiko and Kieko!"_

"_Don't bring them into this!" he screamed._

"_Don't tell me what to do!" she screamed back._

_Kimiko heard Kieko put down the phone, "Kieko no!" it was too late, Kieko had left and now Kimiko could hear her voice went into the screaming._

"_Mom, Dad just stop it!"_

"_You have been listening in on us!" her dad almost exploded. He backed Kieko over to the stairs, as Kieko now started bawling._

"_Don't you dare touch her! If she cries any harder than that I'm kicking you out of this house!"_

"_You can't it's my house! And you would have no money to take care of it plus yourself and Kieko! And when Kimiko comes back!"_

"_You gave me some of the money! I would do better than with you here too!" At that he stopped screaming all together and took his jacket and the keys and left slamming the door, as Kimiko's mother sat on the couch crying. "Oh Kieko dear come here," she locked her daughter into a hug. "Kimiko was on the phone right?" now Kimiko could barely hear anything, but she could still make out what was said._

"_Yes."_

"_I love you two more than ever, and your father and I want to make you two happy, but sometimes it doesn't work out and we fight." _

"_I know Mom, I know."_

**End of Flash Back…**

"Kimiko? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Rai, I'm sure." she said getting up and walking off. Then she came back and grabbed an orange slice off the plate and then walked away again.

"Sometimes, I don't get that girl." Omi then dragged Raimundo off to where he made sure Kimiko could not hear.

"Something is wrong with her…"

"I could tell too." Raimundo looked in the direction Kimiko walked off.

"Everyone! Shen-Gong-Wu alert!" Dojo called out as everyone came into the room. Raimundo glanced at Kimiko and her eyes were red, it seemed like from crying.

He sigh and said, "What we got?"

Dojo took out the scroll and opened it, "Glasses of Memories, if you wear them, just lock eyes with an enemy and the person who you locked eyes with, bad memories will flash inside there head, if you lock eyes into an ally good memories will flash into their head."

"Perfect." Kimiko mumbled, only Rai caught what she said.

"Kimiko-"

"Let us go!" Omi called out and the all followed.

**Tampa Bay, Florida…**

"The Shen-Gong-Wu is in the water, Dojo instructed, "Time to get wet." They all knew what he meant and jumped into the water.

Raimundo touched it, but then saw that Katnappe and Jack Spicer were touching it too. They all went to the surface of the water, and Jack said, "Katnappe, Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Third-Arm sash, against your Orb of Tsunami, and Raimundo's Sword of the Storms. The last one to the other side of the bridge wins! But you have to stay on the cord line!"

"Jack, I accept your challenge!" Both Katnappe and Raimundo exclaimed together.

The scenery Started to change and the bridge rose up, the cords grew a bit bigger (balance, but walk able size) and they all three started on different cords.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" They all called out.

Omi, Clay and Kimiko were lifted out of the water to watch. As Kimiko saw how high the bridge was from the water (at least where they were racing) she breathed quietly so she was the only one to hear it, "Be careful Rai."

Raimundo was in the middle, Katnappe was on his right and Jack was on his left. "Third-Arm Sash!" Jack called out.

"Whoa!" Raimundo dodged it just in time, and instead it grabbed Katnappe and pulled her off her cord. Luckily for her she landed on Raimundo's cord, but behind him. "Sword of the Storms!" a lightning bolt came out and hit where Jack was one second ago.

"Orb of Tsunami!" Katnappe yelled as she got back on to her cord. It swept Raimundo over to Jack's and off the edge, but Jack had propellers. Raimundo fell into the water.

"Rai no!" Kimiko screamed jumping in after him.

"Kimiko…" Clay called after her groaning.

When Kimiko came back up to the surface with Raimundo they both started to cough. When Kimiko glanced up she accidentally locked eyes with Jack who was wearing the glasses. She immediately started crying. It was the flash back of her parents fighting (the one showed earlier). "Kimiko what's wrong? Don't tell me there isn't because otherwise you wouldn't be crying." he said after he got done coughing.

"Rai, not now!" she said in a loud voice.

"Later then."

**Back at the temple…**

Raimundo, Omi and Clay were sitting at the table, depressed because the Shen-Gong-Wu was lost. Everyone was still wet, but they didn't care. Finally Master Fung came in. "Everyone should go get dried off. One battle is nothing compared to all that we have won." he said leaving the room. As the rest of them got up, Master Fung's words cheered them up.

Clay and Raimundo came out of there rooms as Clay looked out the window then to Raimundo, "Rai, something's wrong with Kimiko, I think you might want to go talk to her."

He nodded and went outside. The sun had just set and it was now a bright night because of the moon. He walked over to the river by the temple and knew he would find Kimiko there.

"Hey Kimiko!"

"Hey Rai," she now had her raven colored hair down and brushed, a long black skirt on along with a black tank top.

"Chilly tonight huh?"

"Yeah," she shivered. Raimundo then took off his jacket and put it over Kimiko's shoulders, as she smiled she said, "You wanted to know what was wrong?"

"Yeah," he said looked up at the stars.

"My parents got into a huge fight that I listened to this morning. My sister had the cell phone on and we were both listening to the conversation. It was really bad; it was the first time my dad ever walked out on my mom."

"Kimiko I'm sorry."

"Don't have to be Rai," she smiled a little bit. "You were here to make sure I was okay." she giggled as she saw Raimundo blush. Then she scooted toward him on the grass and locked him in a hug. Shocked at first, but then Raimundo hugged her back.

He broke the hug and said, "You know I'm always here for you Kimiko. Always."

She looked into the water and saw her and Raimundo there sitting quite close. Her sight still set on the water, she put her hand on top of Raimundo's and lifted it up.

"Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you."

He paused for a second then loosened up, smiled and said, "I love you too Kimiko."

Their lips pressed against one another, so passionately, as Kimiko closed her sapphire eyes, and Raimundo closed is forest green emerald eyes. He then once again, broke the kiss. And they looked up at the stars and moon. "Always."

Little did they know Clay, Omi and Master Fung were watching from a full view window.

Well I hope you liked it, not the best in the world and I'm not totally sure if you would call that long or short. Anyways, please review J thanks and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. New, Edited Version

**Moonlit Night**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I'm going to rewrite this whole thing, because it's so bad, I can't even keep any of my old writing in it haha.**

Kimiko folded her arms in her lap and stared up through the window. Her eyelids closed, long lashes sweeping over porcelain cheeks. Her hair was still auburn from the night before, and the curls fell to waves, cascading around her petite body.

She was a beautiful girl no doubt, but even at a time like this – not even her looks could cover what she was feeling. She took in a deep breath, and clicked the button on her PDA to open the email.

Seconds turned to minutes, and those minutes grinded by, painfully, as tears began to morph her vision. She hiccupped, and covered her mouth, trying to swallow back her emotions, but failing to do so. Finally, squeezing her eyes shut, she realized she couldn't do it, and quickly excused herself from nobody's presence.

She darted off, not knowing where she was going, just that she had taken a left, right, right, left, pattern of direction. She felt like the walls were closing in on her, that she had almost no space left to even take in a breath.

Luckily, the whole illusion was shattered when she ran into Clay. She stumbled back, but he caught her before she fell. "Kimiko?" He questioned, tilting his head downwards so she saw the blur of his sky blue eyes, "What's wrong?" He questioned. His accent wasn't as thick as it once was, and before she could splutter any words, she suddenly burst into tears.

It was no use hiding it anymore, as everyone in the temple, even Omi, could see past through that strong girl front she had used on so many people in her life.

"Oh Clay," She cried, not being able to say anymore. They stood there for a few moments, as the taller boy sighed and rubbed her back gently.

She felt her dizziness slowly slip away, and her grip on reality seemed to tighten.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" He questioned.

She looked away, not wanting to hurt his feelings, and pressed her soft hand against her cheek, hard, trying to make the heat disappear. "I'm sorry," is the only thing she whispered before she broke into a run once more.

?

For three years she had time to develop and grow as a Xiaolin Warrior, Apprentice, and Dragon, but also as a girl as well. Her feelings became more complex, and her relationship with her team mates had changed as well. Clay was the older brother; he would never laugh at her, but always be there to pick on if she needed. Omi was the little brother; someone she could give advice to and protect, and yet still learn from every once in a while. And Raimundo? He was the best friend; he would always be there for her no matter what – beat up any guy she cried over, and would _always_ be her partner in crime.

But it was Omi, even after his lack with female contact, and cliché books that were _never_ right, who probably understood her the most. Clay was a close second, but it was truly Omi that couldalways make her laugh. He understood in the way that he was so oblivious, he made her feel better.

"What is down, Kimiko!" He greeted, his voice animated.

She couldn't help but smile at him. After all this time, and all of his speech improvements – he still couldn't get the simplest one, "I think you mean what's _up_…?"

"Oh yes!" He nodded wisely, "I mean… what is _up_?"

This time, she laughed, and gestured for him to join her for the small plate of fruit in front of her as a snack. He hurriedly agreed, and sat next to her, babbling on about some ancient legend about a fruit, that she didn't understand. Normally, when he lapsed into ridiculous legends, she tended to block him out.

Before he asked her any questions, reviewing what lesson he had just taught her about an orange being a mystic fruit, footsteps echoed into the room, bouncing off the walls. And a few moments later, a tall, handsome brunette graced them with his presence.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She leaned into her hand, momentarily wrapped up in her own reverie.

The perfect, chocolate silk for hair; pearly white teeth with that _killer_ smile; rippling abs, and on top of that – the mocha colored skin; and lastly, those _beautiful_ emerald eyes –

She stopped, realizing that she was staring directly at him, and was startled when she realized he was staring back. This caused him to chuckle.

"Not very talkative, huh? Just enjoying the view?" He gestured up and down on his body, and made a seductive movement that had the girl snorting.

"_Hello, _Raimundo," She dragged out, emphasizing her words. Omi's eyes lit up at his gesture, and the Japanese girl's response, as he asked how he could do that to attract females.

"Uh, Little Buddy, let's try and get your _slang_ worked out first! No sexy moves will help with the ladies if you can't talk straight!"

"Oh yes! I am becoming most improved!" He beamed, and Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "I have moved to the next one on the list!" From the sleeve of his robe, he produced a long list of messy chicken scratch that Clay and Kimiko still questioned as to why Omi could read it. It could only be his slang list.

"Whoa…" Raimundo shook his head with a smirk, "Let's hear the first one before you move –"

"Talk to my fingers!" He burst suddenly with a giddiness slightly above normal as his arm shot straight out, short fingers wiggling in the brunette's face, causing him to groan.

The exchange caused Kimiko to laugh, forgetting all of her troubles. But soon after, guilt swelled inside of her for forgetting, and the email flashed through her head.

?

_To Miss Kimiko Tohomiko:_

_Today it has officially been one year, since the switch of ownership of _Tohomiko Electronics_, and I'm very displeased with being the bearer of bad news. The workers of your father's fine, prestigious company have completed Toshiro's final projects, and they're __**still**__ selling out in stores around the globe. Unfortunately, as those last projects come to a close, we're sad to report, that with no more production, the company will have to be shut down._

_I realize that I have come to you before, when you first inherited the company, warning you of what would happen, and we made a deal of a game released within the next year and a half. I do not mean to be overbearing due to the grief you must hold, and I am very sorry for your loss. But, knowing Toshiro Tohomiko as well as I did, I know that he was very proud of his life, and his daughter, and his choice to give you the business after his time of passing was the right one._

_I have faith in you still, Miss Tohomiko, that you might still have something up your sleeve. After all, you are Toshiro's daughter, and when I doubted him the most in the past, he never ceased to surprise me._

_I'm writing this letter to you now, simply because it concerns me. Even your father, the creator of every popular video game, and new virtual invention possible in the realm of toys, could not produce something in six months. If you would like me to assist you in giving final salaries and helping with the shut down process, you can contact me, but I say this only if you have nothing. If you still have, though I'm still at a stand-still as to how, any plans of a surprise before our deadline, disregard my offers of aid._

_I am sorry to have interrupted you, as I know you are away, finishing final businesses in China, but I truly believe that this is an urgent message, and arrangements of some sort need to be made. Thank you for your time, and again, I'm very sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Miyazaki Misato_

"Yo, Kim!"

"Huh?" She shook her head, glancing at the two other monks, blinking in front of her.

"You okay, girl?" Raimundo asked, reaching out a hand.

She turned away from him, causing his arm to go limp at his side. The pang of guilt she felt from doing that to him shot through her stomach, but she ignored it. "Yeah, I'm fine… I've got to go…" She shuffled out of the room, glancing around sadly and distractedly.

"Something is wrong with her…" Omi noted, and the brunette shook his head.

"Sometimes, I just don't get that girl – Ahh!"

Omi violently yanked him aside and down, his shirt collar digging into his skin, "You should make her feel better – I think in this situation you will be the finest attribute to her mood!"

Before Raimundo could say anything more, Dojo screamed crazily, waving his arms, and slithering into the room. "Shen Gong Wu alert!" He yelled. Clay and Kimiko entered the room not too long later.

"What we got?" Clay asked as the green dragon smoothed out the scroll.

"Glasses of memory…" Dojo gestured towards the figure, putting on a ridiculous pair of glasses, and locking eyes with another. "I remember these… very embarrassing to use with Dashi was loaded with that yummy sake – err I mean… Anwyays, it says if you wear them, and lock eyes with an enemy, their worst memory will come front and foremost into their mind, remembering vividly, no matter how long ago… It can be pretty affect if used correctly…"

Each member cringed, recalling what they thought would be their worst. Kimiko closed her eyes. Today just wasn't her day… Raimundo seemed to notice at first glance, and held his hand out, ready to say something to her.

"Ready to go kiddies?" He slithered out, and they followed, before the brunette could so much as speak her name. He sighed dejectedly, and wandered after them.

_Somewhere with a beach ;)_

They began to descend from the clouds, closer to the water. Their ride had been mostly silent – Kimiko sitting upfront, and unbothered by anything behind her. The boys only shot each other worried looks, trying in vain to have a silent conversation with one another.

"Time to get wet…" Dojo decided, and gestured towards the water. He was as low as he could get without the wind taking him and knocking the kids off, so they understood they had to jump.

The wu was in the water, and Kimiko hoped it wasn't far. She hated to swim, and knew her hopes relied on Rai for this one. As she dove head first into the ocean, she hoped they would win, just so there wouldn't be any possibility of this Wu being used on her. She was already having a shitty day, and replaying her father's death the year before probably _wasn't_ going to make it better.

Even under water, she knew it wasn't the salt that pricked at her eyes as she pried her sapphire eyes open. She was trying to locate it before she was suddenly pulled out of the water. She broke the surface and watched just as the bridge cords were coated with slippery water, spiraled around each other in a confusing manner, and Raimundo, Jack, and Katnappe were all atop a different cord.

She guessed the three of them were going to have a race to see who could get to the cord fastest. She glanced at the height that the cords were at, and even though the magic would save anyone before they were too harmed, she breathed out.

"Be careful, Rai…" With that, they yelled their start to the game, and were off.

Raimundo seemed to have the best footing on the sleek cord, and protectively grasped the Sword of Storms to his chest. He watched as Katnappe crawled with impressive speeds, even less likely to fall than him. Jack was having one hell of a time walking even an inch. With a shriek of frustration, he pointed at Raimundo and screamed. "Third Arm Sash!"

"Whoa!" The brunette yelled, leaping onto Katnappe's cord, barely dodging it. She hissed as she glanced backwards.

"Get out of my territory, you leach!" She seethed.

"Man you are one hell of a pissy pussy," he winked at her, and she lunged towards him, her anger getting the best of her. "Sword of Storms!" He yelled, wrapping her in a tornado and sending her straight into Jack.

He activated his helipack at the last instant, snatching Katnappe's orb of Tsunami before she fell. Her piercing scream could be heard until she spluttered safely into the water. Knowing her, she'd throw a hissy fit when she got wet, due to her cat like "charm".

Spicer seemed to use his newly discovered pack (as though he never had it – again and again he was always surprised when it saved his life) to his advantage as he sped forward, not even using the cord.

"You're cheating!" Raimundo exclaimed.

Jack grinned wickedly at him, and hovered just above the cord, "Third arm Sash!" He yelled, and grabbed the brunette's leg.

"Oh shit!"

"You're never going to hear the end of me, Xiaolin Warriors! I'm Jack Spicer! Evil Boy Genious –"

"Sword of Storms!" Raimundo yelled before he fell off the cord. It lifted him back up, high into the air, and dragging a shrieking Jack with, his waist still connected to the sash.

"Come on Rai!" His teammates cheered from the sidelines. "You can do this!"

The redhead glared daggers, "Orb of Tsunami!"

"Can he even do that?" Kimiko demanded, anger flashing in her eyes, "That was Katnappe's Wu!"

"I believe he is doing it!" Omi exclaimed fearfully.

The water flew up in Raimundo's face, and he lost the power to keep himself upward, falling into the water.

"Rai!" Kimiko yelled, dropped to her knees and extending a hand, willing it to reach him as he fell.

The scenery changed as Jack claimed his victory, and launched into his evil rant and monistic laughter. He finished his rant as Raimundo came spluttering to the surface, slipping on the glasses. Once the Japanese girl knew her teammate was alright, she shot a menacing gaze at Spicer, about to give him a piece of her mind.

Though when sapphire eyes probed for crimson, she was met with a dizzying flash into her past. The funeral, and the fact she couldn't say good-bye. The fact that though so many stood behind her, they didn't understand what it was like to now be alone in the world. The company congratulating her on taking over the company, but willful letter of the shut down of Tohomiko Electronics if she couldn't produce a game design. All it had to be was a rough sketch, and yet every time she stared down at the paper trying to creating something – _anything_ – her mind was blank with sorrow.

Immediately, sobs wracked her body, as the painful, and still pretty fresh memories rooted into her mind.

"Kimiko!" Clay dropped to his knees to hold the girl.

"Kim…" Raimundo grabbed her hand and cupped her cheek, "Kimi, come on, talk to me… What's wrong?" He feared that she was hurt, or Jack had said something to her before he sped off.

"Nothing Rai!" She tried to snap, but it didn't come off as very threatening.

"Come on Kimiko…" He coaxed. The others stood back as they all moved onto Dojo, knowing he was the best for this job.

"Not now, Rai!" She wheezed into him, groaning as her heart began to break all over again. It was as though she were reliving his death – ten times worse than just an ordinary memory. He was the only thing she had left, and now she had nothing but his legacy to uphold, and she couldn't even do that.

"Later then…" He made her promise, and wrapped her in his arms as they made a quick flight home.

?

Nobody had the heart to dry off when they got home. They were upset about losing the Wu, of course, but Kimiko's break down had scared them. Her tough girl act was hard to crack sometimes, but when her walls came down, they crumbled.

She was nowhere to be found, and the boys all sat at the table, not sure how to approach the situation. Everyone thought another would be better for the job, but in the end, Raimundo understood that he had to be the one to do it. While Omi's being oblivious made her feel better, it was obvious to even the monks in the temple, Raimundo was the one to provide long term comfort by helping her get her problems off of her chest.

After he had finally changed into suitable clothing, he shook out his hair and ventured outside. She had changed at all, but the cool wind had dried her for the most part, leaving goose bumps on her porcelain skin.

Instead of greeting the girl, the Brazilian draped a blanket over her shoulders. She seemed to jump, but not in a scared way… more like, that he had broken her out of her deep thought process.

"Hey Kim…" He said quietly as he plopped down next to her. She had to smile at his somewhat chill attitude.

"Hello, Raimundo…" She barely ever used his full name, and he flinched at the foreign feel to it. She sighed though, not dwelling on this fact, "I guess you've come to know what was the matter, huh?"

He nodded, knowing that if she was going to bring it up like that, she was ready to talk about it. But he played cool, and leaned back on his palms, staring up at the sky. The moon was out now, long after the sun had set, and the stars twinkled above them, as though winking playfully at the beauty of the world below. "I mean, if you're cool with telling me…"

She sighed once more, "I miss him…"

Immediately, the brunette knew that she spoke of her father, and draped an arm over her shoulder. "I know that he misses you too, Kimi… But think about it like this… He's in a way cooler place now… He gets to see you Mom, and he gets to see all of the people he lost in life already, and he gets to watch you grow up – probably more than he was able to when he was alive with your fast paced life and all…" He smiled, but frowned when she glanced over the sparkling water, reflecting those mocking stars.

"I wish he could tell me what to do…" They knew very well of the circumstances that would cause Tohomiko Electronics to succumb to a legend in a few months, but knew not how to help the girl, because she refused to talk about it. "Papa always had a new idea cruising around in his mind…"

"And you don't?"

"The only thing I ever think about is you guys, and him… and Shen Gong Wu and training of course…"

The brunette took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You know, why don't you just make a game about that?'

"Huh?" She glanced at him with a confused look.

He scratched his head, a little sheepish now, "Yeah… Like, if you just kind of have to have a rough sketch, and there are people all over always asking you what it's like to be a Xiaolin Warrior – since a lot of people know kind of what we're doing now… Why don't you give them a chance to experience it for themselves?" He grinned, "Besides, I think the Heylin side would get a kick out of how you portray them…"

She giggled, the idea forming in her mind. "You mean, put in all the Wu, and everybody I know? Like an RPG?"

"Sure – or just a simple battle system game… Whichever you'd prefer. But you could change the names and designs of all the stuff, and alter the characters briefly, just so nobody knows exactly what its about… That way, they can't get hurt if they ever go searching for the stuff."

Her eyes suddenly widened at the ingenious of this idea. She glanced at him, "Raimundo, you might just be my hero…"

He rubbed his knuckles arrogantly against his chest, "I get that a lot…" – needless to say he earned a punch on the arm, then groaned – "Girl that fuckin' hurt!"

"Serves you right," she huffed, suddenly feeling waves better. "Thank you, Rai…"

"You know I'm always here for you, Kimi…" He squeezed her hand again, but this time, didn't let go, "Always…"

She smiled up at him, and glanced back at the water. The crickets chirped from not that far away, not at all bothered by their presence. Their reflection in the water showed them to be sitting ever so close, and Kimiko scooted a little closer, making a bold move, and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Kim…"

"Hmm?" She questioned, thinking about him and her, daydreaming a little bit. Maybe it was just because Raimundo had just single handedly saved her father's business, or something more, but she wasn't even sure, floating in her own little bubble.

"Would this be the appropriate time to tell you something?" Normally, that would have put her on guard, but in her distracted way right now, she just nodded.

"Sure…"

He shifted and forced her to look at him. His emerald eyes glittered in the light, and he smiled down at her, "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you…" She blinked, emotions rushing towards her all at once.

It seemed that the day washed away in seconds, as she was temporarily distracted. Her face wasn't scared, and he figured he'd just caught her off guard. She thought of her father, and how he would have adored Raimundo, and she would have gotten a full-throttle approval. A smile adorned her lips then, as she lazily put a hand to his cheek, stroking it.

"Well, I'm actually pretty sure, that I might be in love with you too…" After all of those years as best friends, everybody knew – even those oblivious to the bonds that the two shared, and the past they had together – that they would eventually end up together. They were simply waiting for Kimiko and Raimundo themselves to figure it out.

His lips ghosted hers, hesitantly for a moment, and she reminded herself to make fun of him for his lack of full confidence later. But for the moment, she pressed her lips in full force to his, both of them allowing their contrasting eyes to slide shut. Nothing could ruin this moment…

Suddenly, she was glad that Jack had won the glasses, and her remorse dissolved from her. She smiled into the kiss, pushing Raimundo back on the ground with happiness. This turned out to be one of the best days of her life… She got the job, the boy – what else could she possibly need?

The two were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't see Clay, Omi, and Dojo peering anxiously from the window. "Finally!" Dojo laughed. And little did the three know, Master Fung was watching eagerly as well, a smile dancing upon his own lips. "Pay up, Clay!" Dojo finally gleamed, laughing full heartedly at the blonde's mumble. "I knew today would do it!"

The two still outside, finally broke apart, and laid next to each other, watching the moonlit night around them. "Always…"

?

**A/N: Finally! The editing is done! Yay! I'm so happy with how that turned out, I think it was way better than before! Don't you think? Love it! Review if you're reading! Haha**

**-zesty-**


End file.
